Assassin's Creed: Broken Worlds
by JamesFames
Summary: Four heroes. One destiny. Four legendary assassin's are brought together by a mysterious being of light, known as Abyss. She give them warning of a dark force, that threatens their world. Can they manage to work together and save their homes, or will the darkness consume all? Read and find out! Also includes Dishonored and Deus Ex: Human Revolution! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone, it's the moment you've all been waiting for! Four heroes will team up to save the world and defeat a dark evil that is rapidly approaching! It's a crossover between FOUR games! A crossover between Assassin's Creed, Mirror's Edge, Dishonored, and Deus Ex: Human Revolution! Think about it: They all use the rooftops to their advantages, have almost every weapon at their disposal, and have amazing and strange gifts! Enjoy! Be sure to review!**

Assassin's Creed: Broken Worlds

Chapter One: The Gateway

The morning sun rose over the city of Rome. The people rose to go to work, the Pope woke up to address the morning mass. But on the rooftops, somewhere close to the Vatican, stood a lone figure. The figure wore a red tunic, a pair of black pants, brown boots, a set of metal gloves, and a set of metal bracers and wore a peaked hood. He had short black hair, blue eyes and had an athletic, but regular figure. Mason Miles slowly and carefully scanned the city streets from his current perch point, then switched to Eagle Vision, and then finally spotted his target; a middle aged Japanese man, wearing a black suit and glasses. His target was spotted. Mason quickly hoped down from the roof and quickly sat on a bench, avoiding detection. He got up and followed his target, blending with the crowd as he walked, as he followed the man to the coliseum, outside the city. He hid behind a pillar as he watched the man approached another man in black; a much older man, currently in his mid-forties, appeared to be a mixed of Japanese and Asian, had shoulder length brown hair and wore glasses. "So, did you take care of the assignment?" The man shook his head "I'm afraid not, Mr. Gray. Your daughter seems to be refusing to listen to reason. She still visits that boy, the Assassin, every day." So, this is the man that wants Mason dead. The enemy was actually the father of his lover. Mr. Gray frowned "That foolish brat, always fantasizing that boy. She could have chosen any other man for her love, but she had to choose an Assassin. She was meant to be the successor of our Templar Order, yet she continues to dishonor our Order by loving that fool." The man said "Fear not, sir. I've already dispatched our best men to find her. She can't stay hidden forever. She will see reason."

Mason knew that this could only mean danger and must warn Angel of this. He quickly left the coliseum and made his way back to the city. He walked the streets and arrived at a small house. He went inside and met his lover, Angel. She was a young Japanese girl, had beautiful brown hair, and a beautiful body. Mason previously met Angel during one of his missions in Japan. They began to visit each other much more often and they ended up becoming more than only friends. The two brought their faces closer to a kiss, then Angel wrapped her arms around Mason's neck. "Mason, it is good to see you, my love. Safe and in good spirits, as always." Mason nodded "Yes, but I'm afraid I bring terrible news, my love. Your father is not happy about our relationship and now he hunts for you. You should come with me to our hideout, close to the Vatican. It will be much safer there, for you, plus I know a safer route to take." Angel nodded "I am very grateful for what you're trying to do for me, Mason…" Then her expression darkened "But I will not allow my father's bullying get in between us. Tomorrow, we shall have dinner together, just the two of us." Mason was not sure if this was the right decision to make. "But your father hunts for you…" Angel shook her head "Better to die in love than to live in a lonely void." Mason was concerned about this choice. He did not want the sad history of his ancestors to repeat in his life. "We can take shelter at our hideout. I'm sure that the others wouldn't mind, having you around, from the looks of things now. Besides, my mother has wanted to meet you." Angel thought for a moment, then said "I suppose it would be safer to take shelter with your people. Okay. I only hope that they don't mind being around a Templar." Mason said "Fear not; you have nothing to worry about. They wouldn't harm a fly. Now, let's go."

The two left the hideout, then took the safest route they could find to the new location. They arrived at a large condo complex and went inside. Inside, they met Rebecca, Mason's mother. "Mason! You're back!" She wrapped him in a hug, then said "It's great to see you again! It's been so long!" Shaun entered the room and smiled "Indeed. Welcome back." Mason nodded "It is good to see you too, Mother, Uncle Shaun." Shaun looked at Angel and said "So, this must be your infamous girlfriend. Angel, right?" Angel said "Who are you?" Shaun said "Oh, pardon me, where are my manners! I'm Shaun Hastings and this is Rebecca Crane, Mason's mum. And the older man in the living room is William, Mason's grandfather." Angel looked at Mason "I thought you said that your last name was 'Miles'." Mason nodded "True. While my mother was still pregnant with me, my father died, protecting the world from destruction. I kept the name 'Miles' to carry on his legacy." He looked back to Rebecca and said "Her father isn't happy about our relationship and now he hunts for her. Is it okay if she could stay here, for a while, until the smoke clears?" Rebecca said "Of course! Anyone who's a friend of yours is a friend of ours. She can stay for as long as she needs to." Mason said "Thanks. Can you also show her around the hideout, make her feel welcome?" Rebecca said "Sure, no problem. By the way, I think Shaun needs your help with something?" Rebecca took Angel for a tour of the hideout, then Shaun said "As Rebecca just said, Mason, I do need your help with something. We've just now detected a strange energy source from the top of the Vatican. Now, I'm not sure what's happening up there, or if the Pope is up to something, but I was hoping if you could help me find out." Mason thought for a moment, then said "That sounds strange. If it's dangerous, it could be worth checking out. When do you want me to go?" Shaun smiled "Whenever you're ready. Just say the word."

Mason went to the armory and prepared his equipment. He strapped his throwing knife belt around his torso, making sure he had all 25 of them, then put on his metal plated gloves. He put on his hidden blade, with the hidden pistol feature on his left arm, and his hidden hookblade, with the poison dart feature on his right arm. He secured his Dragon's Breath twin swords on his waist, one on each side, and his twin daggers on both sides, and his twin pistols on both sides. He secured his hunting bow and crossbow on his back and put on his crimson red Assassins cape and drew up his peaked hood. He was ready now. He returned to Shaun and said "I'm ready." Shaun said "Alright, then you had better start climbing, Ezio the Second." Mason never got used to being called that, but he knew the reason. He had amazing and graceful climbing abilities, just like his ancestors before him; Altiar, Ezio Auditore, and Connor Kenway. Only this time, he will uncover something big, something far greater than Ezio's discovery of Altiar's library. Mason left the hideout and quickly made his way to the Vatican's front gates. He stopped at the gates and peered into his pouch. Inside was the Apple of Eden; an ancient artifact, left behind by the First Civilization. He was aware of the power it held and remained cautious of it. He tied the pouch back to his belt and began to quickly climb the Vatican wall, easily reaching the roof. He got on the roof and looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary, nor did he feel any strange energy. He climbed the to the top of the Vatican tower and stood up straight, carefully keeping his balance, and looked across the beautiful city of Rome. He learned many histories on Ezio's journey here, where he rebuilt the Assassin Brotherhood. He had always dreamt of one day becoming the Grandmaster of his own brotherhood. Then, he heard a voice "Mason…" He looked around, but saw no one. Then, he felt a strange energy flow through his body. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he couldn't move! "What's happening? I can't move?!" Suddenly, a bright light began to shine brightly and with a great flash, he vanished.

_In another dimension…_

The morning sun rose over the city of Dunwall. The people got up to go to work, the city watch officers began their daily street patrols. But somewhere in the city, close to Dunwall tower, stood a lone figure, who had just returned from the night's adventures. Dante Attano arrived at the tower gates, then entered with confirmation from the gatekeeper. Dante arrived at the courtyard to see his older sister, Emily Kaldwin, empress of Dunwall city. "Your highness, I have returned." Emily turned to face him, then said "Brother, it is good to see you again. Have you completed the assignment?" Dante nodded "They put up a big fight, but I won in the end. They never even had a chance to counter. But…" Dante paused, suddenly lost in his thoughts. "What is it?" Dante returned to reality and said "Emily, I don't understand the meaning of these things. Why have me just run around and kill just any random person?" Emily thought for a moment, then said "Dante, there are many of fools who believe in too much tyranny and brutality. They would soon attempt to do me harm or rise against me. They must understand that we are trying to help them." Dante nodded "Yes, but after the whole mess that they've gone through, with the rat plague and evil tyrant, it's hard for them to trust any sort of ruler." Emily said "Who told you this?" Dante said "My father told me about it all. He told me all about his adventures from escaping Coldridge Prison, to crowning you as Empress of Dunwall. He is a very wise and brave man." Emily never really thought that her younger brother would know this much about their father's adventures, especially not at such a young age. He had shoulder length black hair and had some features of his father, Corvo. He also wore a black knee length coat, that can be used to hold and store most of his equipment. "Dante… As my Royal Protector, it is your sworn duty to protect me and our fair city, by any means necessary. Don't be sticking your nose into such things that could cost you your life. Don't be getting so curious that it could kill you." Dante nodded "I understand; Curiosity kills the cat. I believe I know what's best for what I do. And don't worry; I'll try not to get too nosey." Emily nodded "Very well. By the way, Piero and Sokolov were looking for you. They were hoping to have a word with you."

Dante left the courtyard and made his way to the laboratory, meeting the two Royal Physicians, Piero and Sokolov, tending to the plants. "Piero! Sokolov, I'm back!" Piero looked at him and said "Ah, Dante. It is good of you to return, after your long night." Sokolov looked at him and said "Ah, yes. Welcome back, Dante, where ever you were." Piero said "Lady Emily has been keeping him busy half the night. You should know that by now." Dante said "Guys, as much as I would love to catch up, for old time's sake, but I believe that you guys wanted to have a word with me?" Piero said "Ah, yes. You see, we've just recently detected a very strange signal, which has just only appeared on our radars scanners. It's not like anything that neither I nor Sokolov have ever seen before." Sokolov said "And according to my calculations, it appears to be coming from the Flooded District. Which worries me, because that happens to be Daud's territory. I'm not sure what's happening over there, but we were hoping if you could help us find out." Dante thought for a moment, then said "If Daud is plotting something over there, then it could be worth checking out. When do you want me to leave?" Piero said "Just talk to Samuel whenever you're ready."

Dante went to the armory and readied his equipment. His sword was sheathed to the right side of his waist, his pistol was strapped to his chest, and his extra ammo and crossbow were hidden in his coat. He looked at the mark on his hand: The Mark of the Outsider. He knew about the Outsider really well. He knows that the Outsider is an ancient being that is neither good or evil, but wonders why he doesn't take sides, or why he only gives his mark to those who 'interest' him. Dante was visited by the outsider in his dreams and hasn't seen him since. It didn't matter to him. He left the armory and made his way to the docks, meeting the boatman, Samuel. "Hey, Dante. Ready to go so soon?" Dante nodded "I know, it's silly, but duty calls." Samuel nodded "I understand. I just hope that Emily isn't pushing you too hard. Let's go." Dante put on his assassin's skull mask and they sailed off to their destination.

_At the Flooded District…_

Dante arrived in the Flooded District; Samuel dropped him off, as Dante was approached by one of Daud's assassin's. The assassin bowed "Master Dante. A surprise it is to see you here. What brings you here to our territory?" Dante said "Nothing much. Just wondering if you or anyone else has seen anything suspicious going on here?" The assassin said "As a matter of fact, I have. They've been moving in and out of the area." Dante asked "Who is 'they' exactly?" The assassin said "That's the problem, see? These guys are very secretive, hiding themselves well. When they first came, they've been buying half our land for something. They picked off our friend, for scouting the area. Rest in peace, Don." Dante nodded "Yeah, R.I.P. So, are these strange soldiers still around?" The assassin said "Yes, I would not doubt it. They have heavies in the courtyard and snipers on the roof. According to the scouts, they seem to be repacking everything, so they might be moving their operations to another place." Dante nodded "I'll look into it. Thanks." The assassin bowed "Of course. Farewell, and watch your back." The assassin vanished; then Dante began to look around, then noticed a trail of blood, leading down an alley. He followed the trail, but stopped when he heard a voice "Dante…" Dante looked around to see who it was, but saw no one. "Who's there? Show yourself!" No reply. Then a mysterious light began to shine, as he felt a strange energy flow through his body. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he could not move! "What sort of sorcery is this?! I can't move?!" The light grew brighter, then he vanished.

_In another dimension…_

The moon shined brightly, over the city of Detroit. Most civilians roamed the streets; the police officers went on their daily patrols. But, hiding in an alley way, a local ganger peaked from around the corner. It was obvious that he was a member of the Derelict Row Ballers, an anti aug gang, hostile to anyone outside their gang, especially those who are 'enhanced'. He slipped back down the alley, rejoining his fellow gangers. "Hey, guys. Anythin' new this week?" The other ganger said "Nothin' worth SHIT. Ain't no sign of them MCBer's anywhere. Maybe they've finally given up?" The other ganger said "Not possible. Those guys are more persistent than you think. They-" Their conversation was cut short, when the ganger was shot dead in the head by a sniper shot. The other two gangers took cover behind a wrecked car, unaware of who the assailant was. "What the fuck was that?!" The other ganger said "I don't know, but it just killed D-Low!" The ganger looked over the car, to see where the shot came from, then was shot dead by tem rapid fired bullets to the chest. The last ganger was left afraid, fearing that he would be next. "Who's out there? What the fuck is going on?!" Then, a female voice giggled "What's wrong? Scared of little me? Well, you should be." The ganger yelled "Who are you? Show yoself, you bitch!" The voice said "It's not nice to call people such mean names. But don't worry; you'll get to see me soon enough. Just not the way you would expect." The ganger panicked, then ran inside the nearest building, and pointed his pistol at the doorway. "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you… Much." The ganger started to shake; sweat pouring down his head, then heard the voice boom in his ear "BOO!" The ganger screamed, and ran out the building, dropping his pistol in his haste, then ran inside a room and locked the door, which was a big mistake. The door was locked from the outside and he could not get out. He suddenly heard a giggle, then turned to see his hunter; A teenage augmented woman. She reached up and wrapped her fingers around the chain light, then grinned "It's raping time." There was a click and the lights went out, then a scream, then silence.

_At Sarif Headquarters…_

At Sarif Headquarters, Adam Jensen sat at his office desk, observing the security footage, then looked up as Frank Pritchard entered the office, "Well, Jensen? Where is your daughter? We don't have all night!" Jensen said "Hello to you too, Francis. And try to relax. She's just taking her time. She doesn't rush things like she used to." Pritchard signed in annoyance, as Jensen's daughter, Jenny Jensen, entered through the threshold. She had waist length blonde hair and the same augmentations, just like her father, and a curvaceous figure, making her look attractive and, literally, irresistible. Pritchard looked at her "Well?!" Jenny looked at him "Well what?" Pritchard said "Well was your mission successful?" Jenny grinned "Well you'll be pleased to know that it was a very successful one. Those gangers didn't even see it coming. But don't worry; I've captured one of the gangers and he's locked in a cell at the police department, waiting for interrogation." Jensen said "Well done, Jenny. We'll see if we can't get any answers out of him. We'll contact you later if we need your help with it. By the way, I think Pritchard needs your help with something?" Jensen left the office, then Pritchard said "Well, Jenny, as your father said, I do need your help. See, we've detected a strange energy source, emitting from China. Now, I'm not sure what that source is, but it's been giving off strange signals for almost a year." Jenny said "You tell Sarif about it?" Pritchard said "Yes, but he's never seen this signal before, and he's been here for a long time, but this energy source is unlike anything I've ever seen before. I'm not sure what it is, but I was hoping if you could help me find out." Jenny thought for a moment and said "It does sound rather random. If what you say is true, then it could be worth looking into. When do I leave for China?" Pritchard smiled "Whenever you're ready. Just say the word."

Jenny was already prepared. She left the office and went outside to the helipad, meeting Faridah Malik, Sarif Industries top pilot, next to the helicopter. "Welcome back, Jenny. The boss just now gave you another assignment?" Jenny grinned "You know how it is, Malik: Duty calls." Malik said "Yeah, I was just about to head home when I got word, but you? I was hoping the boss would let you head home to rest and give you the assignment tomorrow. You'd think he'd have the common sense to give you a break, every once in a while, but this is ridiculous." Jenny kept grinning "Don't worry about it, Malik. I'm used to it. I just want to get this over with and pray that it's nothing serious." Malik said "Good point. You ready to go?" Jenny nodded "Only one way to find out." Malik said "Alright. Then let's get air borne." Malik got into the cockpit, while Jenny sat in the passenger section, then they flew off to their destination. Jenny looked out the window, watching the ocean flow past, then suddenly heard a voice "Jenny…" Jenny looked around, but saw no one. Suddenly, a strange light began to shine bright. Jenny wasn't sure what was happening, but she couldn't move. "Malik, what the hell is happening?! I can't move!" No response. The light grew brighter, then she vanished.

_In another dimension…_

Faith opened the roof hatch and stepped out into the afternoon sunlight, squinting in the brightness after the colorless stairwell. Standing up high on the roof, the sounds of downtown traffic at street level were muted by distance. Only an occasional horn or revving engine reached her ears if they were close enough and loud enough. Even higher than her, a commercial airliner traced a single contrail across the blue, featureless sky, its engines even quieter than the ones on the street.

"_Well Faith, what do you think of the new__ training ground__? Pretty slick, huh?_"

She stepped further out onto the roof, surveying the area around her. It was another construction project. There was one mainly unfinished building with a crane rising out of a jungle gym of I-beams and unfinished levels, with material piled up everywhere. Half the roof was finished, the other half a skeleton of a frame; the building next to it looked almost completely finished. The city block surrounding it contained finished buildings, but it looked like traces of the construction still spread to the closest edges. There was still plenty of work to be done, but as of right now, the scattered material and half finished constructs were perfect.

She lifted a hand to her ear, pressing the transmitter on her ear piece. "Looks good Merc, but would you mind telling me what happened to the old one?"

"_Well, as you know, the city's always growing, and they finally got around to finishing the high-rise on__ East Side __after the__ labor union strike__. Our old training ground is now a bunch discount__condos__and offices_."

"They're bound to finish this one too, sooner or later," Faith said. "I wouldn't get too attached to it."

"_Which is why we need to make the most out of it while we can_," Merc said pointedly. "_Drake and some of his guys scoped the place out a few weeks ago. Surveillance won't be installed for another month, once the construction is finished, and the buildings are low priority, so don't expect too much attention from the public or CPF. If anyone sees you, they'll just think you're a vagrant or hoodlum doing some loitering. Not worth their time when they've got bigger issues to worry about._"

The sun beat down on the paved roof, reflecting most of its heat into her as she knelt to check the laces of her new crimson Loggos. The sleek Indonesian-brand shoes fit snugly around her feet, light but with a solid tread on the bottom. The big toe was separated from the rest, making it easier to work into nooks and crannies for climbing. When they were cinched tight, it hardly felt like wearing anything.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was the kind of day to be exploring the city, looking for new routes, or hitting the mall and checking out the new Raposa threads after a day's deliveries. The last thing she wanted to be doing was wasting time running the same three or four buildings over and over again.

"Merc, do I really need to be doing this?" she asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice as double knotting the laces. "I ran all the way here without a hitch. Isn't that enough for you?"

"_I know you hate it, but you were out for almost two months after that fall. I know your leg feels fine, but I want to make sure you've still got it before I stick you on a route. The way you took here was child's play; this place has got plenty of tricks for you to try out to make sure you're at a hundred percent._"

"Oh, I've still got it," she griped, not bothering to send the message back to Merc. If there hadn't been a GPS tracker in her earpiece, she would have just ditched.

A high whistle made her ears perk. Faith looked over the railing and saw a small waving smear of red against the gray and white roof of the finished building next to her. She smiled when she recognized the blond ponytail and waved back.

"Hey, Cel's here," she told Merc, breaking into a light jog. "I'll talk to you later."

"_Alright kid, have fun. I'll check back with you in an hour._"

The path to the center building was no sweat. All she had to do was hop a small gap between the buildings and vault an unfinished staircase, and the scaffolding took her right to the adjoining roof. Celeste was waiting for her, finishing up a few last-minute stretches.

"Glad to see you back on the tops, Faith," she said with a warm smile after a quick hug.

"Me too, Cel. Merc's glad that I'm finally out of his place," she replied with a lopsided grin. "I think I was starting to drive him crazy by just hanging around all day."

She shrugged. "Not much you can do with a broken leg."

They spent the next few minutes stretching and catching up on some gossip. Faith stretched all her major muscles, especially the ones in her legs, even if the run there had warmed her up enough. Everything felt just a little too stiff for her taste, but six weeks cooped up on a couch would do that to you.

"Well, what do you say we take it slow?" Celeste offered, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she adjusted her black gloves that matched the leather brace on her left arm. It hid most of the digital tat that snaked around her forearm. Her Loggos were black to match the track pants she wore slung low on her hips. A navel piercing peeked out from the sliver of midsection between her red tank top and waistline. "A little follow the leader? It'll give you a chance to get to see this place up close."

Faith shrugged indifferently. "Sure, why not?"

Celeste took off at a gentle jog, and after beckoning, Faith trailed at her heels. The rooftops were close together, providing easy jumps from area to area, and it didn't take long for her to feel the flow of the new training area. The paths were pretty obvious, with planks and ledges where construction workers had half-finished pointing to jumping spots, and lots of wide open areas to get some speed. After all, it was a training ground; a place to warm up or to practice in safety.

Their initial run was simple: they hopped over to one of the adjacent building via the scaffolding, scaling a few low fences and crossing a few short gaps. Before long, the heat forced a light sweat from her; she was a little out of shape, and she knew it before she stretched, even if she didn't want to admit it to Merc. Running the new training ground was probably a good idea.

But even if she felt out of shape, she could still feel the Flow; the way her body moved over and around obstacles with minimal effort. Each step led to the next one, each jump starting the next one. It was a transfer of speed and momentum, something that kept her moving. Stuttering or tripping disrupted it like turbulence on a plane, ruining the otherwise smooth motion that she and every other Runner tried so hard to perfect.

Celeste eventually stepped it up after moving into an alcove. Even though there was a door installed, most of the room it led to wasn't even finished yet, with half of the walls still skeletal. An I-beam was positioned across to a balcony, the drop below them an easy ten stories. Without so much as batting an eye, she hopped several feet out onto the beam and began to move forward, arms outstretched for balance.

Faith was right behind her. Remembering the all-important rule of don't look down, she focused on Cel's ponytail and keeping her legs moving smoothly. Her arms acted as a balance, making tiny controlled movements to reset her body weight while her feet kept moving in swinging steps to avoid tripping on her cargo pants. It helped some that they were tied off at the ankles.

Celeste stepped onto the surface of the next roof. Seconds later, Faith followed, a little relieved. Crossing a balance beam that high up was second nature, only now not so much after her injury. A fall like that killed, and the only way to deal with that danger was to not talk about it.

Life as a Runner wasn't always vacation.

"Good to see your balance is still in tip-top shape," Celeste said, bouncing once again on her feet to keep her body moving. "Ready for something a little more rigorous?"

"Like what?"

She suddenly reached forward and slapped her on the shoulder, then bolted off running. "You're it!" By the time the impact registered, she had already scaled a wall, breaking into a dead on sprint.

"Dammit!" Faith yelled with a laugh, then took off after her.

The wall Cel had climbed was really only a raised portion of the roof. Faith lunged at it, digging her feet into the concrete walls and letting the treads on her Loggos get a grip. She made it up three quick steps, more than enough to get a hand on the edge and hoist herself up in one motion.

Cel was ahead of her, jumping off the raised section of roof and grabbing a pipe jutting out from some ventilation shafts. She swung herself over a cluster of air conditioners to a drainage pipe, then immediately began to scale it. Faith trailed her, launching off the shed and grabbing the pipe in both of her outstretched hands. She could feel her momentum swing her forward with her hands as the pivot. She let go at the end of the swing, allowing it to carry her body forward with the aid of a little pump from her legs.

Still a little rusty, she lost some forward motion on the swing and hit the drainage pipe a little lower than Celeste. It rattled as Cel skipped to another pipe to the left of them, which she quickly abandoned to grab the ledge of a fire escape. Faith dug her feet into the crease of the pipe and started climbing. Her shoes gripped the side of the building and the metal tape that was used to secure the pipe.

The game of tag continued as both women moved along an unseen path on the features of the roof like it was meant to be scaled. Cel grabbed the edge of the top of the building above them and shimmied along it, then wiggled through a hole in the chain link fence that protected its perimeter. Here, Faith managed to close some of the distance, being slightly better at climbing. Cel had some flashy moves, but when they were toe to toe, Faith had the endurance and efficiency, out of shape or not.

She made a grab for Cel's ankle as she got through the fence just ahead of her, but missed, slapping nothing but hot concrete. The broken metal tines of the chain links scratched at her bare arms and picked at her track tank-top, but she scrambled through just in time to see Cel pull off a triangle jump off of a slab of sheet metal. She was just a breath behind her, resuming the Flow and hitting the sheet at an angle, taking a few gravity-defying steps along it, then twisted and jumped off, grabbing the same scaffolding platform Cel had. With a kick of her legs, she got her elbows onto the platform and pulled herself up.

Up another wall, then across a narrow ledge which both of them had to slowly edge across, but as soon as they stepped off onto a wider path, the chase was back on. Celeste made a break for a high-tension wire that anchored the crane to the building, then jumped and wrapped her hands around it, sliding down it like a zip line.

Faith grabbed the wire, first with the fingerless glove on her right hand, then gripped back of her hand with her left and began her slide. She could feel the intense heat of friction from under the leather of her glove in the calluses of her hand. Most Runners, like Cel, wore two gloves for this very reason. Others could pull it off with just one glove, but it took practice.

Cel dropped off the zip line and fell onto a tarp covered pallet, breaking her fall with the use of her legs and arms. It burned all her forward motion, but the same fate awaited Faith as she mimicked the maneuver, almost dropping on top of her had she not already scrabbled off the pad.

The chase resumed, becoming smoother after the sudden halt in movement. Cel darted over a pipe. Faith went under. She leaped a gap, tucking her legs up to avoid catching the top of a barb-wired fence. Faith did the same, but felt a tine pluck the bottom of her thigh, the fence rattling in response as it nicked her.

It was just after vaulting a crate that Celeste screwed up. After she jumped, she grabbed a hanging ladder from another fire escape on the adjoining roof, but slipped on the rungs, giving Faith the last bit of time she needed to catch up. When she hit the lower rungs of the same ladder, she reached up and snatched her by the cuff of the pants. "Gotcha!"

"Ah, damn!" Cel swore. She laughed, then sagged against the ladder, breathing hard.

Faith joined her, and for a while, the two of them clung to the ladder, laughing. Eventually, she let go, and the two of them finished the route at an easy pace. They were near where they had started anyway, and were soon back on top of the finished building next to the crane.

"Well, I don't know why Merc thought you needed practice," Celeste said through her breathing as they slowed out of the run. "You haven't lost any of your edge."

"Maybe," Faith replied, breathing a little harder. She was definitely out of shape. "Being back after six weeks isn't exactly a run in the park."

"Fair enough," she agreed. "As long as you're warmed up, want to do some sparring?" She shrugged when she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it was Merc's idea. Keeps you on your toes."

They took a small breather, sipping some of the water Celeste had graciously brought with her, then moved to an open area of the finished roof. The area was enclosed by a roof access shed and some AC units, making a lopsided but perfectly functional sparring ring for them. Celeste squared off in a casual boxing stance, legs apart and hands loose, but defensive.

"You want me to go easy on you?" Faith teased, mimicking her position.

"You're the one who's been out," Celeste replied, stretching her arm across her chest. She ran her hand over her quiff, smoothing it down after the run. "I should be asking you that."

"Please, after I caught you that quickly?"

Celeste smiled and threw the first punch. Without safety gear, the best they could manage were courteous little trade offs. Faith had sparred her in full contact, and the punch she struck with now was nowhere near as fast or hard as it should be. She countered it easily, throwing a mock palm to the nose, which Cel blocked and turned into an arm lock.

They went back and forth, gradually increasing the pace until it matched a light jog, spliced with grunts of efforts. Only a few blows landed, light enough to shrug off as friendly taps. Neither of them had a preferred style; it was all a jumble of moves taken from the internet and surveillance footage from martial art schools, mixed in with what they saw in the movies. None of it was a clear discipline, and like running, often changed with the flow of movement and opportunity.

The sparring match ended with no clear winner. Cel was quick on her feet, once again her elegance showing through in her style. Faith was a little more heavy-handed; a punch was a punch, a kick was a kick. The faster and harder she hit, the faster she could get moving again. By the time they agreed to punch out, each of them had a few sore spots and were back to sweating profusely.

"Check this out." Celeste dug into the pack she wore at the small of her back a few minutes into their water break. Faith was surprised to see a gun in her hand. "A little something Kreeg and Drake worked up. New training model, based off of the standard CPF sidearm."

"Cool," Faith admitted as she tossed her the gun. The weight felt just about right. If it wasn't for the fact she checked the magazine and found a single dummy round in it, she would swear it was a real gun, not some cheap look-a-like made of wood or plastic. She tossed it back to Celeste. "Disarms?"

"You know it." She held the gun up. "Grab it."

As soon as she said it, Faith darted forward, grabbing her by the wrist, then grabbed the gun itself and twisted it out of her grip. Just as quickly, the gun was up in a firing position in her hand.

"Alright, how about one more time, this time without me handing it to you," Celeste said icily. Faith grinned in return and tossed the fake weapon back. "Wait for the snap this time."

She took a step back, waiting for Celeste to draw and aim like a cop would, and when she did, it was just as fast. This time Faith stepped inward, controlling the center between them, using Celeste's own momentum against her to sweep the gun up and over, and then pry it free. She even added a faux-strike to the back of her neck for good measure.

The two traded techniques back and forth for the next half an hour in the afternoon sun. Celeste didn't have any new techniques for her, but Faith was a fan of rehearsal when it came to hand-to-hand, going over the fundamentals and reliable techniques of what she knew would work.

A gentle hiss of static suddenly sounded in her ear as Celeste finished one of her disarms. "_How's it going ladies?_"

Faith lifted a hand to her earpiece, Celeste trading the gun to her other hand so she could do the same on hers. "Hey Merc. Good to be back."

"_I bet. Listen, I know you guys are having the time of your life, but Drake's been riding my ass all morning. Cel, he's got some work for you that needs doing this afternoon._"

"Yeah, I know. He made that more than obvious last night before I took off," she said with a roll of her eyes, then looked at her. "Workaholic. I gotta get going Faith. See you around!"

"Want to grab lunch later?" Faith called after her as she jogged across the roof.

"Sorry, rain check!"

After that, she hopped to the next roof, slowly turning to a red and blond blotch that skimmed across the featureless blue, white, and gray rooftops, before vanishing altogether.

"_What about you Faith? Want to stick around for a bit? I got some things that you could do too._"

"Let me at least grab some lunch Merc. I'm starving after that workout. I'll let you know when I'm done, okay?"

"_Sounds good, kiddo._"

Faith stretched her arms, turning to the direction of the Financial District. It had some good quick food places street level that she could get before Merc put her to work. The sun was still shining, and it was her first day back on the rooftops for almost six weeks. Faith was about to break into a jog, but stopped when she heard a voice "Faith…" Faith looked around, but saw no one. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Nothing. Suddenly, a bright light began to shine brightly. "Faith… You are the world's last hope…" Faith wasn't sure what was happening, but she couldn't move. "What's happening? I can't move!" The light grew brighter, then she disappeared.

**You'll have to excuse the fact that it took so long to get done. It crashed the first time, so I had no choice but to do it all over… AGAIN! Well, at least it's done, for now. Will include other characters from other games so keep an eye out. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is where our heroes meet the being of light known as Abyss. She warns them of a great and dark danger that threatens the very existence of their worlds and they must seek out other potential recruits in order to stop the madness. Time for some good old fashioned meet and greet! Enjoy! Be sure to review!**

Assassin's Creed: Broken Worlds

Chapter Two: First Meeting

Mason felt his body grow numb, as he struggled to open his eyes. He regained his vision, but learned very quickly that he was no longer in Rome. He was on a strange island, a small but large land, consisting of pillars that stood tall as they went up in the sky, the tops could not be seen in the greyish clouds above. Most of the pillars remained broken, but several formed a strange gateway at the end of the land. Mason rose to his feet, hoping to make out what the situation is and wondering if he was the only one on the island. "Hello?" No answer. He began a short walk along the small beachhead, looking from one side to another, but stopped when he heard a gust of wind and electricity behind him. He turned to see who it was: Jenny Jensen had jumped from one of the pillars and landed cleanly on her feet, without a scratch. She looked at him and before one could say a word, she charged at him. She attempted to land a jab to the jaw, but Mason was quick enough to duck out of the way, then countered with a roundhouse kick to her thigh. The fight continued, hand to hand, and after it seemed to last for almost an hour, they backed away from one another. Mason drew out his swords "Enough! Don't make me have to end you!" Jenny wiped the blood from her lips, then grinned "Believe me; I'm the one that's about to end YOU." To Mason's surprise, she extended razor sharp blades from her arms. Mason could not believe what he is seeing. "What the hell are you?!" Jenny said "I'm something far beyond your comprehension." The two charged at each other, swords drawn, but a strong gust of wind separated them. Suddenly, Dante Attano appeared in the middle, then yelled "Enough! You are acting like animals! How can you just attack someone, when you don't even know one another?" Mason sheathed his swords "Hey, she's the one that started this!" Jenny retracted her blades "Keep up your jabbering and I'm gonna end it!" Dante said "Enough! Are we not on the same side here? Are we not brought here for the same reason?" Mason looked at him "Wait, you mean you were brought here too?" Jenny raised an eyebrow "You too, eh? Same here." Dante nodded "Indeed. The reason is yet unknown." Suddenly, an arm wrapped around Mason's neck and a gun was pointed to his head. "Who are you? And where am I?" Faith held him in a hostage situation, yet he wasn't sure what she meant. Dante raised a hand "Peace, friend. We are not your enemies. We all don't know why we're here." Faith looked from one face to another, then holstered her gun and released Mason. "Who are you people? And what is this place?" Mason rubbed his neck, still feeling the pressure from the submission. "I guess we were gonna ask each other the same thing?" Faith raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" Jenny said "None of us knows what's going on here. But where we are is a major situation here." Mason did, however, recognize the layout of the island. "This is Animus Island. It's supposed to be a test program, inside the Animus. It's actually a real place?" Faith said "Did you bump your head or something? What the hell is an Animus?"

Suddenly, before anyone could try to answer, a mysterious light shined at the center. The four stood beside one another, as the light began to take shape: A form of a young woman, but the bright light masked her appearance still. "Greetings, young heroes. I have been expecting you." Mason couldn't make out what the situation was, but he couldn't help but ask "Are you…a spirit?" The spirit said "You may think of such. But I am the being of light. I am Abyss." Mason said "What are you? And what is this place?" Abyss said "A place that is much familiar to you; the Animus Island. Once a gateway to the past, now a passage to other dimensions. And I am the guardian of the worlds light and everything holy. I have brought you here for a special task that only those of your talents can accomplish." Dante said "What you speak of makes no sense!" Abyss said "I sense you are confused. Forgive me, for I meant no harm. But the universe is falling apart. A dark entity, known as the Darkstar, threatens the very balance of your worlds. I have brought you here, because you each possess great power beyond anyone's imagination." Jenny said "Other dimensions? You mean in 'other' worlds, there are more assassins like us?" Abyss nodded "Yes. You must travel to other worlds and seek out those with the blue aura around them. Then you must destroy the sources of the Darkstars power." Mason could not help but notice a small picture of a hooded… pig. "Ummm… Is that a pig?" Faith slapped his head. "Focus, boy! This is important!" Abyss continued "I have chosen you because you each have your own unique abilities and skills. Mason Miles; You have the abilities of the Sixth Sense, what you would call 'Eagle Vision', passed down from generations, through your bloodline, allowing you to see hidden passageways, unlock secrets, and tell the difference between friend and enemy. Dante Attano; your gift is from the Outsider, yes? You have the abilities to teleport short or long distances, possess animals and people, slow down time and even summon a swarm of rats to devour threats. Jenny Jensen; your gift comes from your augmentations. You have the abilities to break through walls, lift heavy objects, and enhance your aiming with firearms, look through even the deepest of surfaces, sneak around, and even leap great heights. Faith Connors; your gift is your speed and agility. You dash along rooftops, and where your enemies see obstacles, you see them as opportunities of approach and escape." She pointed to the gateway "This gateway will allow you to travel to and from other dimensions, where you will seek out potential recruits and perform multiple tasks. For now, you must take your time to rest and get to understand each other, to ease the tensions. Once you are ready, simply step through the gateway to your designated locations. Your journey begins when you step through the gateway."

Abyss disappeared, leaving the four to their own devices. Mason looked from one face to another, wondering what to do. They sat around the campfire, looking from face to face, then Dante broke the silence after what seemed like an hour "Well, I guess we should get to know each other now?" No one said anything. "Very well, then I'll speak first. As you know, my name is Dante Attano. I am the Royal Protector of the Empress of Dunwall; Emily Kaldwin." Jenny said "Royal Protector? You mean like a personal bodyguard, right?" Dante said "Yes, but the Royal Protector is one who possesses skill and knowledge, unlike any other. I have abilities that can allow me to move like a ghost or leave a path of destruction." Jenny said "Okay. Anyways, my name is Jenny Jensen. I'm the personal hitwoman for Sarif Industries; a biotech corporation that helps with improving human evolution. So, basically, I'm like a cyborg, that looks really sexy." Faith said "In other words, you look like a complete prostitute." Jenny said "Shut up! I'm just designed to look this way, to get what I want, easy way or the hard way. Makes no difference to me which." Faith said "Well then, my name is Faith Connors. I'm a Runner, an informant, running across the city. When I was a child, my mother was killed, during a protest demonstration. Trampled to death, they said. When my father fell into depression, I left home, making a living as a thief. Later, I met Mercury, an ex-runner, who later took me under his wing, trained me to learn the city and adjust to the streets, gathering information as I move." Dante turned to Mason "Well, we told our history. Now, what's yours, Mason?" Mason shook his head "It's a private matter I can't talk about." Jenny said "We shared ours, now you do the same!" Faith said "Calm down, Jenny. It's his choice. Right, Mason?" Mason thought for a moment, then said "Well, ever heard the phrase 'the end of the world'? Most of us would laugh at it or ignore, but sometimes they second guess themselves. It all started when a massive worldwide organization came alive, several years back. Most people call them 'Abstergo'. But my people and I know them as the 'Templars'. As the enemy." Jenny said "You mean like the Knights Templars? I thought they were just a story?" Mason said "They are real, without a doubt. Before I was born, they captured my father, Desmond Miles, who chose to deny his heritage as an Assassin, ended up with some shit job as a bartender. He had no passion, no plans for the future. That's how they found him. They held him prisoner and put him in the Animus, hoping to find artifacts from the First Civilization. Ancient technology known as the pieces of Eden. Found one, called the Apple of Eden." Jenny said "I think you might be getting ahead of yourself. What are the pieces of Eden? And what's an Animus?" Mason drew out his sword and began poking at the fire. "Pieces of Eden, left behind by the First Civilization, possess great and unimaginable power. The Templars want that power to control, and the Assassins are sworn to stop them. As for the Animus, it's used to unravel the memories within our DNA, to allow us to relive the lives of our ancestors. Imagine, thousands of years, locked inside our own DNA, to relive history the way it really happened. My father started with Altiar, the Assassin during the Crusades. Then he moved on to Ezio Auditore, the Italian Assassin during the Renaissance. Then he continued through Connor Kenway, the Native American Assassin during the American Revolution. See, that's the beauty and the horror of the Animus, allowing us to relive history as it really happened, locked away inside our own DNA. Then later, when my mother was pregnant with me, my father sacrificed himself to save the world from destruction. When I was born into the brotherhood, I trained hard, to honor his memory, to become a great Assassin, just like him."

The others were as surprised as anyone would be. No one said a word, they were so shocked. Finally, after what seemed like almost an hour, Faith broke the silence "So, the Templars want to control everyone, make them slaves? Is that what you're saying?" Mason sheathed his sword "Yes. Believe it or not, that's what they plan to do. They want to control everyone, to get what they want." Dante said "Sounds like a real challenge. Think you could use some help?" Mason said "Yes, but it gets harder for everyone every day. The Templars keep returning, no matter how many times they fall." Jenny said "Then this time, with our help, they'll stay down for good. You scratch our back and we'll scratch yours." Mason smiled "Thank you, friends. Now, we just need an idea on where to start." Faith stood up "How about in my world, at the City? Mercury was just about to give me an assignment. I could use some help taking care of them. We have lots of people on the inside, gathering information everyway they can." Mason smiled "And there I was, thinking about what to do next. What's it like there?" Faith said "Too peaceful for my tastes, to be honest. Too many eyes and ears and such crap. Can't stand it. Far too quiet. The Runners could use some extra hands, if you don't mind." Jenny said "Sounds like a plan. We should start there then." Dante said "Agreed. It would be a good place to start our search." Mason nodded "Then let's make it so. Off to the City, my friends." The four rose and entered the gateway, hoping to get a hint on their adventure.

**I guess you would have expected more from this, but it's the best I could do, at the moment. Besides, I got other things to be concerned with, like school, work and such. Still, be sending more chapters your way! Be sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for our heroes to get familiar with Faiths world. This is where they help Faith with several errands and run-ins with the cops and more. Still thinking about the extra recruits so if anyone has any ideas, who the two shall be, let me know immediately. Anyways thanks for the reviews, all reviews are welcome and if I missed something, let me know soon as possible. Enjoy! Please don't forget to review!**

Assassin's Creed: Broken Worlds

Chapter Three: Welcome to the City

The four arrived on one of the City rooftops, through the portal of light. The City appeared as Faith described it: almost no color to the City skyscrapers at all. Mason looked from one building to the next "You were right about the City being quiet and dull, Faith. Almost like a ghost town." Faith said "Every day, it seems that way. Blues are always out on the streets and they get bolder every day. Merc is being careful about sending the Runners out on missions, but…" Dante said "It's getting harder every day, has it not?" Faith said "Exactly. So if you guys don't mind, I could use all the help I can get. First things first, we should split up. Dante and Jenny should scout the City and get familiar with the environment. Meanwhile, Mason and I can work on getting through with what Merc asked of me." Mason said "Sounds good to me. Let's hope for the best everyone." After Dante and Jenny left, Mason and Faith started moving. "So, where are we going, exactly?" Faith said "Haven't gotten anything from Merc yet. For now, follow me." Mason followed her, trying his best to repeat what Faith was doing, how she was moving.

After another short slope, the ledge turned along the perimeter of the building into the sun, then widened out to a small shelf that housed one of many billboards that dotted nearly every surface. They ran up the maintenance walkway that spanned the base, Mason realizing how high up they were. He had never gone up so high before. "Faith, you sure this is wise?" Faith said "Don't worry; I've done this before." Mason said "Are you sure? This seems suicidal." Faith smiled "Don't worry; just do what I do and you'll be fine." Mason shook his head as he thought to himself "This is a crazy idea." He followed her up to the very top of the crane, overlooking the City sight, as he took in a breath. "How much further do we have to go?" Faith said "Just let the flow take you and nothing can go wrong." She turned to face him "Now tell me; how do your people advance from heights like this?" Mason decided to share more on his Assassin history. "We do swan dives from heights like this, called a Leap of Faith. We just need something soft, waiting below us. Do what I do." He did so by jumping off the crane, doing a swan dive as he landed safely in a large bale of hay on one of the rooftops. He climbed out to watch Faith repeat what he did. He helped her out, brushing off the remaining hay stuck to her clothes. "We Assassins are always on the move, so that way, we're there before our-" Suddenly, a quick buzz cut their conversation short. _"Faith! Are you there?"_ Faith pressed her fingers against her ear piece "Merc? You won't believe what I just did." She heard him sigh through the earpiece _"Whatever it was, kiddo, I'm sure the birds are impressed. Now, where are you?" _Faith said "Just off the Finance Offices on Third. The new building going up. That and I brought a friend with me." Merc buzzed "Hold on. I'm patching in to his ear piece now." They waited, then Merc buzzed through Mason's ear piece _"So you must be Faiths new friend, right? Name?"_ Mason said "Mason Miles. Faith asked for my help. What is it?" Merc said "I guess I could make an exception, this time. Just don't try anything funny. We've had enough to deal with. Anyways, seeing as we don't have a route planned through there yet, I'd say my concerns are justified," Merc said darkly. "But that works just fine. Drake dropped a bag earlier this morning three blocks to your northwest. It's in the Howitz Building, top floor, in a ventilation shaft. It's a tagged zone, easy route there." Mason said "Got it, since Faith must be familiar with the place. Where's the drop zone at?" Merc said _"__You'll actually be doing a handoff with Celeste, since she's going to be heading towards it on another job. She'll meet you at relay tower one-oh-four, then I have another pick up for you.__"_ Mason nodded, then turned to Faith "Who's Celeste, exactly?" Faith said "A fellow Runner and a friend. I trust her and she trusts me." Mason nodded "Well let's hope that she trusts me just the same. Now, let's get to it."

They jumped off the edge of the rooftop onto the adjoining one, rolling as they hit the concrete to break their fall. Solar panels winked in the early afternoon sunlight as they passed them, taking a light step off of one to vault a security fence that spanned the inner roof. The city was big on the whole green energy thing; they claimed it kept everything cleaner, and almost every building had some kind of solar array. On the right day at the right time, the rooftops would sparkle with their reflection. A high-tension wire on an access stairwell spanned over Fourth Avenue and took her to the next roof, overlooked by a massive billboard that advertised the upcoming mayoral election. Vote Callaghan! screamed at them in white over an orange backdrop that didn't look too far off from vomit. Their views on the city politics weren't too far from that sensation either. The Howitz Building was just up ahead, and just beyond that, a block away, a red radio tower jutted out from a rooftop. Celeste was meeting them at the base of it. A series of drainage pipes linked the buildings together, spanning across the roofs like a balance beam. As they crossed carefully, Faith couldn't help but notice the flash of blue beneath her in her peripheral vision a full eleven stories down, accompanied by a siren. It sounded like the CPF was hard at work this afternoon, but she ignored it. Blues on the street were small time, chasing down petty rabble or anything else they could with an excuse. The last jump to the Howitz building was a doozy. The roof was almost level with theirs, but the distance covered an entire one-way street below. Mason managed to make his jump and carefully grab the pipe and waited in a hanging position. Faith ignored the nip of fear in her gut and vaulted off the edge of the roof and hit the Deadpoint, aiming for a drainage pipe on the side of the building. She hit the pipe, immediately clasping her hands around it with a grunt of effort and pain as she knocked her knee. It rattled, and the impact stung her hands, but it stayed secure. "You okay, Faith?" She let out a giddy breath "I'm fine. Let's keep moving." And then they started climbing.

The access door was right in front of them as they clambered over the edge of the roof. Naturally, it was locked, but a brief inspection of the door showed that it was pretty light, so Faith drew back her leg and kicked it open. Runners were usually a widespread source of breaking and entering. She had kicked in or smashed through more doors than she could count and probably racked up quite a vandalism rap with CPF. "_Hm, getting a little chatter about you on the wire_," Merc said. He sounded like he was adjusting some things his side. "_Sounds like it was relayed from a news chopper? See anything?_" They glanced up, and sure enough, they spotted the helicopter. However, instead of flying, it was just hovering, as if watching something in the nearby area, probably them. Runners got reported all the time by local aircraft, especially police helicopters. "Yeah, it's CEC," Faith said as the two moved into the building. "Must be a slow day for the news." Mason said "So in other words, when they have nothing better to do, they keep an eye open for Runner, right?" Merc buzzed through his ear piece "_Yeah. Still, Blues will know you're there, so don't hang around in case they decide to investigate. And Mason, you're not wearing anything that would make them think you're a Runner, but they'll grow suspicious should they see you with Faith, so be careful." _ Mason said "And how would I look like a Runner?" Faith said "They have a lot of reasons, but that's for another time. Let's keep moving." With a little of Merc's help, they spent only a brief time roaming the maintenance halls until they saw the Runner tag. It was a small, two inch square of red spray paint tucked in an out of sight area behind a metal cabinet. Runners knew where to look for them; they were bag drop zones, either for Runners to trade goods or for clients to pick up. Faith bore a similar digital tat around her right eye. A little token from her first job.

They ran up a portion of the wall, just to get enough height to grab a small ledge beneath one of the high windows, and then brought their feet up against it. Simultaneously pushing with their legs and pulling up with their hands, they got a few feet of altitude and gripped the edge of the large industrial style ventilation shaft that ran along the ceiling and mantled it. The wasp-yellow messenger bag was lying just at the end of it, trimmed in faded black with half a dozen smaller pockets sewn into it. Ducking low to avoid hitting their heads on the ceiling, they scuttled over to it. Stuffed inside were three or four manila envelopes with some files, a small hard drive, and a box which she didn't bother to open. It was the most precious commodity in the city: information. Information that couldn't be read, tracked, or tampered with. Faith relayed the contents back to Merc. "_Sounds about right. Cel's almost at the tower. She said she'll meet you there._" The vent next to Faith was missing the bottom screws on its grate, a tell-tale sign that another Runner had been using it to navigate through the building. They followed the unseen route, Faith slipping the bag's strap over her shoulder and scrabbling into the wide ventilation duct by lifting the grate. It was large enough to easily house Faiths small frame and Mason's tall and athletic frame. As they quietly commando-crawled through the shaft, faint snippets from other parts of the building floated through the sound of rushing cool air. A telephone call, a conversation about last night's ballgame, and a radio updating the latest information on the mayoral election. No one seemed to notice or made known that the two were right above their heads. It's cold in this vent, so we need to hurry." Faith quickly said, rubbing her arms. The duct was freezing, raising goosebumps on Faiths arms, so they moved quickly, even though it didn't bother Mason much. The shaft broke away in all directions, turning into a maze but most of the paths where secured with filters, fans, or grates. The path a Runner would take would show signs of tampering, and even if they somehow got turned around, a solid Tracker like Merc would have no problem guiding them out. Eventually, they came to another ventilation grate with a few screws missing, this one directly below them that, according to Merc, dropped into the roof access stairwell. It would take them to the other side of the building to the radio tower. Faith slipped it open and they two slid through, landing on the floor with a grunt as their legs absorbed the shock. "Well, that wasn't so bad." Mason said, brushing the cold from his tunic. Faith smiled "Don't get too comfortable. Jobs like this only get harder."

"Hey!"

They looked up and their jaws almost dropped as four City Protection Force officers at the end of the hall unholstered their sidearms and took aim at them. "Drop the bag and get on the ground!" one of them yelled, still wearing sunglasses. "Right now!" Still flabbergasted, Faith only gaped for a second. How had four cops gotten the drop on them, and they hadn't even gotten a warning from Merc, who was monitoring chatter? It was like they had been waiting for them…and then Faith remembered the lights on the street below, and the news chopper. But still, it didn't add up. The stairs were just to their right, tucked into an alcove. The Blues advanced on them menacingly, but slowly, line abreast with their guns bearing down. As per their nickname, all of them wore matching navy uniforms, pinned with silver badges. Mason slowly raised his hands as he stood, offering peace "Take it easy, fellas. We want no quarrel. We're just delivery people who got lost, making a delivery to one of our clients. We'll be out your way when our work is finished." One of the officers said "You can't fool us, boy. We know who you are! Now surrender the bag and give yourselves up!" Mason grabbed the handle of his pistol, holstered behind his back "I won't ask again; Out of our way, or suffer the consequences. It's not that complicated." The officer grinned, still holding his gun "Agreed." Instead, Mason grabbed a smoke bomb inside his bomb pouch, lit its fuse and tossed it in between the officers as it exploded, releasing a thick smoke screen. "Run to the stairs! NOW!"

Faith blinked the surprise away, then hurled herself out of her crouch as she and Mason went to the right, sprinting for the stairs. The shock returned, along with a surge of terror as four loud bangs bounced off the walls enclosed stairwell. They were shooting at them! Bullets tore into the concrete, splashing stinging broken bits onto them as they ran. They threw up their hands in panic to shield themselves from the shrapnel as one more round zinged past them. "Keep running, Mason! Don't stop!" They hit the stairs on the fly, adrenaline giving them an extra boost of much needed speed. It wasn't the happy feel-lucky adrenaline Faith felt when she ran; this was fear. The Blues were just behind them, one of them firing off another round that clipped the bottom of the metal stairs as the two rounded the next flight, and then the rest of them charged up after them. Merc was yammering for Faiths attention, but her heart was pounding too loud for her to understand it. She kicked off the wall, bypassing a set of stairs with an easy hop over the railing, Mason following close behind her, buying them precious more lead time against their pursuers.

The next roof access door was just ahead. They slammed through it, back into the bright afternoon day, and then kept sprinting, following the edge of the roof over a set of steps and AC units. "_…chatter's going insane. Keep moving Faith, get to the tower! You too, Mason!_" Merc snapped in their ears, his words finally making sense. "_We can't let the Blues get a hold of a bag. I'm patching Celeste through._" Their earpieces crackled and buzzed as he tweaked the frequencies. "_What's going on?_" Celeste's voice was urgent. "_I hear gunshots, and that CEC bird seems a little too curious._" "_Faith and her new friend have got some heat. Get ready to grab the package and haul ass. They'll be there soon._" Faith and Mason jumped to the next roof, rolling after the higher fall, then was back on their feet, sliding on their thighs under a railing, then jumping over a roof vent. Their movements were a symphony of motion, finding the path of least resistance to put more distance between them and their pursuers before they could catch up.

Another gunshot sounded, but when Mason looked back, he saw the Blues still on the roof of the Howitz building, unable to follow them across the gap. One of them had taken a cheap potshot, but the two was already outside the range of their weapons, and Mason didn't even hear the shot hit anything. "We need to keep going! No doubt they'll try to circle around!" The two put another roof between them, and they were no longer visible. Some of the adrenaline wore off as they moved up a walkway, and then took one last leap to the next rooftop by catching the railing of a fire escape. The radio tower was just next door, and as Faith climbed the ladder, Mason following close behind, she saw Celeste's red tank top and blonde hair at one of the support struts.

"_Hey!_" she yelled and waved her arm. Faith heard her voice in her earpiece, but also faintly in her other ear from across the gap. "_Throw me the bag!_" Faith pitched the satchel up to her, and she caught it easily with one hand. "I got it from here." "'Kay. Careful Cel," she cautioned through heavy breathing. "They're playing rough." "_Don't worry about me, just…oh shit! Get out of there!_"

Celeste turned and sprinted off, vanishing instantly. Faith whirled around to see another group of cops file out of the roof access door not fifty feet from them. At least, she thought they were cops, but they weren't wearing CPF uniforms. Instead, they wore black, and were partially armored in SWAT gear, toting automatic weapons. They looked more like soldiers than cops. With the door blocked, and the way they came completely open to their line of fire, the two bolted forward as a salvo of bullets was released. The AC units and roof vents were just enough to give them cover as they scaled a fence, then hopped a pipe. The way ahead of them was blank and featureless, wide open, and with no roof to go to after it. The heavy footfalls of the cops behind them moved closer, boxing them in as they weaved around the clutter. The two were trapped, and they would have a clear shot any second.

"_I don't care how you two get off that roof, Faith, just get off!_" Merc yelled in her ear.

Easier said than done, as it turned out. There was a low building about ten stories below them, but they couldn't make the jump and still live, or at least walk away from it without shattered legs. "Mason, there's no way we can jump this and live, or walk away from it without shattered legs!" Mason started racing in his thought "I'll think of something! Just give me time!" Just as they began to despair, the news chopper's blades sounded. It was panning slowly along the roof, and close, too, trying to get the juicy details of their apprehension or execution. "We can leap and grab hold of the beams of that chopper! Come on!" They threw caution out the window and jumped at it, or more specifically, the landing struts. The thick metal beams were smooth and hard to grab, and their hands slipped as they made contact, putting them both in a precarious dangle over the street far below. The 'copter, unprepared for the extra hundred pounds and sudden shift in weight, careened, nearly throwing them off. As it spun, the two caught the insane sight of themselves off of the mirrored windows of the building next to them, hanging from the out of control craft. The pilot gained control, enough for Faith and Mason to get their hands back up on the strut. It was still too high to let go, but Faith spied a tarp beneath them, the kind that usually covered softer building material. "There's a tarp beneath us! We can use that to soften our fall!" Mason yelled "Are you crazy?! That's a suicide plan!" Faith yelled back "Isn't that what you Assassins do?! To do crazy things to save the world?! Well, this is just the same!" Mason trusted her, then waited for just the right moment, then released their grip. The free-fall sent their stomach up their throat, but their aims were true, and they landed hard on the middle of the tarp. It was soft enough that the only pain they felt was the impact of their butts as their legs buckled, and the sting across their forearms as they broke their fall.

On the other roof, the cops, or soldiers, whatever they were, approached the edge, looking like small black specks. They studied them for a minute, then begrudgingly turned and retreated. "_Faith? Faith!_"

She pressed her earpiece, which had fallen slightly askew in the fall, trying to accept what just happened in mere minutes. "Yeah…yeah, we're here, Merc. They're backing off." "T_his job wasn't supposed to be hot, so why the hell did they go after you? What did you do, Faith?_" "Nothing!" she cried, indignant. "They just showed up and when Mason and I ran, they started shooting! Who the hell were those guys, and how did they know how to intercept us like that?" "_No idea. CPF chatter didn't say squat. Cel said they looked like SWAT, but they weren't using the same channel._" He sighed hard. "_Christ…Get your asses back to base, I'm calling everyone in._"

Faith and Mason clamored off the canvas, trying to lose the adrenaline shakes in their thighs. In the distance, Faith recognized a cluster of low buildings that bordered the Financial District, where the suburbs began. They could use it to get back to Merc's lair. It was an easy route with low paths and lots of overhead obstructions, and they could use it to lose the chopper if it decided to try and track them again. "Follow me, Mason. Merc needs us at the base." Mason said "Shouldn't we wait for Dante and Jenny? They might be looking for us and may need to be informed on the situation." Faith sighed "We don't have time to be waiting around for them and I don't want Merc to have a heart attack, wondering where we are." She turned to walk, but Mason grabbed her arm "No, we do this together or not at all. We're in this together, understand?" Faith faced him "So, what do you propose we do? Wait around for them to show up and risk getting shot at by the cops?" Mason opened his mouth but before he could answer, a sudden gunshot zoomed right past his head and into a wooden structure, snapping the support beam in half and collapsing the platform. Mason turned to the smashed pile to see a mere thug, lying on the ground in pain, his sniper rifle laid broken beside him. "You guys okay?" Mason and Faith turned to see Jenny, holding a customized sniper rifle of her own, and Dante, standing on top the roof of a low building. The two jumped down and rejoined their companions as Jenny tapped Mason on the shoulder "Just got done with our little trip and came for you guys when I noticed that guy, 'bout to pop you in the head with his gun, Mason. Lucky Dante was here to spot him and me for the shot." Mason patted her on the shoulder "Very lucky indeed. Now…" He turned to face the man, who still lay on the ground, thriving in pain, as Mason crouched next to him. "What business do you have here? You don't look like a cop?" It was true; the man wore a pair of blue jeans and a white bloodstained shirt and had no hair on his head, appeared to be in his mid thirties. "Speak up, now. We don't have all day." The thug struggled to make out the words "You guys knew somethin' that the Blues didn't like and now they want you dead. They wanted that package that your lady was carrying." Faith said "Well, too bad for you, because you're not getting it." Mason said "Besides that, thugs like you have no use for books or even papers, except for burning. Who put you up to this?" The thug coughed up blood, but managed to say "Never met the man, but he goes by Lieutenant Miller, but there is always another person, though I never seen 'im. Always sending letters an' instructions. Didn' make much sense to me, but they paid me, so I did the job." Mason stood up "Well, those days are done now. Tell your masters the lonely assassin, the runner, the bodyguard and the cybernetic hitwoman said as much." The thug struggled to stand, then turned to Mason "Who should I tell them you be?" Mason looked the thug, dead in the eyes "You don't. They'll know." The thug left, then Jenny said "You know, you could have just popped his ass right there. Why'd you have to let him live for?" Mason said "To strike fear in the hearts of our enemies, should they try again. Now, we really must be off. I'm sure that Abyss has more for us to do." Faith said "What about Merc? He said to return to the hideout?" Dante said "You can explain it to him, should we return here again. Besides, we have other things to do. Let's head to the city of Dunwall next. Emily could use some help." Faith sighed, but didn't argue. As they entered the portal, going to Dante's world, Faith's mind still spun, trying to piece together what happened. Most of the Runners had had skirmishes with the police in the past. It usually ended after a brief chase. Once in a great while a shot was fired from a rookie or an overeager Blue, but the cops usually left them alone.

What the hell was going on?

**I'm not sure whether to say that it took me a while to do, or be a smart-ass and say that that was easy, but either way, it's done. Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
